UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE
by YESSICA AKIRI 97 -YESSI CHAN
Summary: YOUNG JUSTICE EMPIEZA Y CON ELLA UN NUVO PERSONAJE YO. ES LA MISMA HISTORIA DE YOUNG JUSTICE PERO CON MI PERSONAJE INCLUIDO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE (anteriormente un nuevo viento)
1. Chapter 1

HOLA MUCHO GUSTO LES TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA SOBRE YOUNG JUSTICE ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE ESTA SERIE ASI QUE LE PIDO POR FAVOR QUE NO SEAN TAN MALOS PLIS BUENO ESTA HISTORIA Y UNA AMIGA MI LLAMADA MILAGROS ME ESTA AYUDANDO A ESCRIBIRLA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A SI SE DAN CUENTA ES LA MISMA HISTORIA SOLO QUE YO APARESCO EN ELLA ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE OJALA LE GUSTE SIN MAS EL FIC

POR CIERTO OLVIDE DECIRLES QUE EMPERESARA DE LA PARTE FINAL DEL CAPITULO 2 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

YOUNG JUSTICE NO ME PERTENCE SOLO LA HISTORIS

CAPITULO 1

LAS 2 NUEVAS INTEGRANTES:

-ya que ustedes cuatro ha decidido permanecer juntos y pelear por el bien lo harán pero en nuestros términos tornado rojo se ofreció para vivir aquí y ser su supervisor, canario negro los entrenara y yo desplegare las misiones-hablo Batman

-misiones reales-dijo robín algo curioso

-si pero misiones en cubierta-dijo el mayor dirigiéndose a robín

-la liga manejara las cosas obvias para eso tenemos estos grandes blancos en nuestro pecho-dijo flash interrumpiendo

-cadums prueba que los chicos malos se hacen más listos Batman necesita un equipo que pueda actuar bajo puerta-termino Aquaman viendo a Batman

-ustedes 6 serán es equipo-dejo el hombre murciélago

-genial-dijo robín emocionado-espera 6-dijo confundido el chico bataman solo levanto la mirada haciendo que todos voltearan a donde estaba mirando

-conozcan a la sobrina del detective marciano señorita marciana y a la sobrina de canario negro Yesica-dijo señalando a ambas Yesica era una chica un poco más baja que robín de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos color verde

-hola-dijo la joven marciana

-mucho gusto-se limitó a decir Yesica

-este trabajo me gusta más a cada momento-dijo chico flash-bienvenidas a bordo soy chico flash él es robín señalando al mencionado-y él es aqualand pero olviden su nombres-termino el chico mirando a la señorita marciana

-es un gran honor ser incluida-contesto la chica marciana

-opino lo mismo es un placer trabajar con ustedes-dijo Yesica

Dijeron para que después de acercaran aquland cf. y robín a saludar a excepción de superbo y que no se acerco

-oye superbo y conoce a la señorita m y yesi-dijo robín haciendo que el mencionado se acercara

El joven se acercó mirando a ambas chicas y en ese momento la joven verdosa cambio su camiseta del color blanco con azul a el rojo con negro

-me gusta tu camiseta-se excusó la chica a lo que la peli negra solo sonrió al igual que superbo y haciendo que robín le diera un codazo y wally lo abrasara sonriendo ambos en forma picara

-hoy es el día-contesto el chico de la Atlántida mirando a los demás que solo sonrieron

MIENTRAS EN CADMUS

-hoy cambiaremos ahora sin desmond la junta me puso al mando doctora speind usted es la jefa científica no mas gnomos suprimiendo nuestras mentes no más proyectos secretos ahora es un cadmus más amable-

-yo ayudare él lo que pueda hermano-dijo un tipo de piel azulada y con cuernos en la cabeza

MIENTRAS TANTO LOS OBSERVAN ¨LA LUZ¨

-la luz puede permitirse dejar al mando a un guardián sin los gnomos-pregunto una voz misteriosa

-tenemos medios más útiles a mí lo que me preocupan son los niños ya sabes que la liga está dispuesta a dejar que los jóvenes hagan su trabajo sucio ese es un giro siniestro-dijo otra persona

-si-contesto otra con una voz algo siniestra-pero podemos usarlo a nuestro favor aun la pérdida temporal de arma puede resultar útil finalmente todos verán la luz…..

Fin

Que les pareció la historia espero que me dejen reviews gracias

Hasta pronto nos vemos después se despide

Yesica


	2. Welcome to Happy Harbor

HOLA LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE MI FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE:

**CAPITULO 2**

**Welcome to Happy Harbor****:**

CUIDAD ESTRELLA

JULIO 17 23:16

MIENTRA UNOS TIPOS DESCARGABAN UN BARCO NO CON MUY BUENAS INTENCIONES UN FLACHA ROJA FUE LANZADA A LOS PIES DE LOS DEMAS HACIENDO QUE LA CAJA VERDE QUE CARJABAN CALLERA AL PIZO ABRIENDOSE Y CALLENDO FUERA LO QUE LA CAJA CARJABA QUE ERAN ARMAS Y UN TIPO DE CABELLO BLANCO CON UNA COLETA PIEL MORENA Y DE UNA CAMISA CELESTE Y ENSIMA UN SACO COLOR VERDE ACEITUNA TOMO UNA DE LAS ARMAS Y LE APUNTO A CIERTO ARQUERO QUE SE ENCONTRABA POR AHÍ _SEPEDY _

-tu de nuevo-grito el tipo molesto-estoy empezando a sentirme insultado Green arrow no están estropeando personalmente mis operaciones- impulse frunció el entrecejo y el tipo disparo varia veces el arma mientras en esquivaba todos los tiros de fuego que él hacía ya que el arma se notaba que no era una arma de tecnología humana en unos de todos los tiros el lanzo una flecha haciendo que el tiro volviera haciendo que la ropa superior del tipo se destrozara - ¿sabes cuánto me cuesta un traje con la talla que tengo?-grito enojado- arrastrar la tierra con el chico-ordeno el tipo haciendo que sus secuaces intentaran disparar contra el chico

Pero en ese momento llego kid flash y derribo a uno de los chicos robín hizo que tiraran sus armas y aquald se encargo de noquearlos el tipo enojado encajo sus dedos en la tierra y levanto un pedazo grande para arrogarlo contra Roy que solo tomo una flecha después de esquivar el pedazo de tierra que acaba de aventar lanzo l flecha que al parecer era una bomba pero que no hizo efecto en el tipo para después volver a lanzar un pedazo de tierra y lanzarlo solo la esquivo atrás de Roy apareció aqualand quien solo hizo que una de sus armas tomara forma de un tipo de espada y partió la roca con facilidad Roy volvió a lanzar una flecha pero esta vez era un gas que tampoco hizo efecto

La cueva es tiene todo lo que el equipo va a necesitar- dijo aqualand a Roy

Para las misiones secretas ,ya sabes, como de espías-dijo robín saltando para quedar parado justo detrás de él-

Y espera cuando veas a superboy fog girl (N/A:no se me ocurrió otro nombre para mi jiji en español chica niebla) y a Miss Martian -dijo kf parándose detrás de ello haciendo que los tres la vieran-pero yo las vi primero

Cuando el humo se disipo apareció de nuevo el chico malo para lanzar otro pensado de tierra (n/a: al paso que va se va a quedar sin piso jaja) a la que todos esquivaron menos aqualand que se quedo en el sitio y una de sus armas tomo forma partiendo el pensado de tierra otra vez Roy disparo dos flecha más que al parecer eran unas bombas las dos explotaron pero al parecer tampoco le hicieron daño al tipo

Jajaja- se burlo el tipo-dile a flecha que no debería enviar niños para hacer el trabajo de hombres-dijo en tono burlón

En repuesta Roy solo tomo una flecha y le apunto al tipo

Adelante-dijo el tipo ufanándose el disparo la flecha solo que no esperaba que fuera una flecha de espuma de alta densidad lo rodeo y no pudo escapar

Espuma de alta densidad de poliuretano genial- dijo kid flash agachándose frente a él viendo como el tipo trataba de escapar

Roy solo se dio la media vuelta para irse detrás de el estaba aqualand y robín recargados en una cajas de carga roja

Entonces speedy ¿te apuntas?- pregunto robín

Paso-dijo volteando a verlo – ya se acabo que arrow o la liga me digan que hacer, no necesito una niñera ni un club para salir con otros chicos su pequeña liga de la justicia es una broma algo para mantenerlos ocupados en su sitio-dijo volviendo a caminar- no quiero formar parte de esto-dijo avanzado a las sombra siendo visto por los tres chicos y ellos se vieran entre si

MIENTRAS EN LA CUEVA

MONTE JUSTICIA

JULIO 18 11:16

Reconocido robín 0-1kid flash b 0-3-

Entraron robín y kid vestidos como civiles ribin vestía una chaqueta negra jeans azul oscuro con una sudadera verde con gorro y kid flash vestía una chaqueta roja y una camisa amarilla cuanto entraron corrieron a donde estaban Yesica aqualad Megan y superboy

¿le preguntaste? ¿Qué dijo?- pregunto kf

Está llegando ahora-contesto aqualad

¿entonces que esperamos?

Dijo para salir corriendo seguido por robín y aqualad que también corría y Yesica que iba a paso lento siguiéndolos superboy se quedo parado al igual que Megan que solo lo observaba el solo empezó a caminar mientras Megan volaba la puerta secreta del monte al pie de este y en el momento apareció tornado rojo después de que el tornado que hacía para volar despareciera era solo un pequeño tornado color rojo

Tornado rojo- saludo kf

Saludos-contesto-¿hay alguna razón para que me interceptaran a la entrada de la cueva?-pregunto

Esperábamos que tuvieras una misión para nosotros-dijo el atlante

Ya han pasado días y nada-dijo Yesica

La asignación de las misiones es responsabilidad de Batman-contesto

Pero ya ha pasado semanas y no nos han dado ninguna misión-dijo robín

Serán examinados prontos-dijo tornado-por el momento disfrutar de su compañía

Este equipo no es un club social- contesto aqualad algo molesto

No, pero me dijeron que la interacción social es un ejerció importante para fortalecer el equipo pueden que se entretengan familiarizándose con la cueva-dijo empezando a caminar para entrar a la cueva

Entretenerse-dijo molesto kid flash

A caso cree que nos la tragamos-dijo Yesica también enojada

Lo averiguare-dijo Megan

Em. Megan tornado es-dijo Yesica demasiado tarde ella ya estaba intenta leer su mente

Reconocido tornado rojo 1-6-dijo el identificador al entrar

Lo siento-se disculpo Megan-olvide que es una maquina inorgánica no puedo leer su mente-dijo Megan

Buen intento-dijo kf para después empezar a coquetear con Megan-bueno eh, sabes ¿Qué estoy pensando ahora mismo?-dijo en tono coqueto kf

Todos sabemos que estas pensado ahora-dijo Yesica algo molesta

Celosa preciosa tengo para todas-

Bah-bufo molesta entrando a la cueva

Y ahora visitaremos el club-dijo aqualad

Bueno Yesica superboy y yo vivimos aquí podemos ser los guías-dijo alegre magan

No me miren a mi-dijo superboy

Ni a mi-dijo Yesica-voy a ver la televisión-dijo entrando a la cueva

Reconocida fog girl F08 – dijo el identificador

No la haremos, un tour privado suena mucha mejor-dijo kid mirando a Megan

Ella nunca dijo privado-dijo robín

Construcción de equipo, allá vamos-dijo aquald serio para después empezar con su tour Megan empezó a caminar seguida por kf robín y los otros dos chicos

Esta sería la entra principal-dijo Megan-

MIENTRAS CON YESICA:

La chica se encontraba en la sala cambiándole el canal para ver algo más interesante que una _no señal _cuando sonó su celular con la canción astronaut de simple plan la chica lo tomo y vio que se trataba de su tía

Bueno- contesto la chica

Hola niña como estas que tal la cueva-pregunto canario

MM.-dijo-aburrida tía no puedo creer que solo haya un estúpido no señal ya me aburrí

Y los demás donde están

MM. un tour por la cueva o algo así

Genial y porque no te uniste a ellos

Fácil tía yo vivo aquí ya conozco la cueva

Pues úneteles te divertirás

Espera-dijo la chica olfateando el aire-huele a humo te marco más tarde bueno tía bey

Ok adiós y ve que es lo que hace el humo eh

Ya se bey

MIENTRAS CON LAS DEMAS:

Y esta es la salida de hecho la cueva es toda la montana

Fue excavada y reforzada por súper man y linterna verde durante los primeros días de la liga-dijo robín

Entonces ¿Por qué la abandonaron por la sala de la justica?-pregunto superboy

La localización secreta de la cueva fue descubierta-dijo aqualad

¿Así que comercializan trampas para turistas?-cuestiono superboy-si eso tiene sentido

Si los malos conocieran la cueva debería estar en constante alerta-dijo señorita m

Los chicos malas saben que sabes que saben sobre este sitio-dijo robín tomando la mano de magan que anteriormente estaba en su barbilla-así que nunca pensarían en mirar aquí-dijo pero llego kf haciendo que soltara la mano de Megan

Eh, eso significa que no estamos escondiendo a simple vista-dijo kf

A mucho más claro-dijo Megan

Huele a humo-dijo superboy

Aa mis galletas-dijo Megan para volar a la cocina seguida por los demás donde encontraron a Yesica Megan saco las galletas del horno al vista de Yesica

A eso venia-dijo Yesica

Megan ignoro el comentario de la chica poniendo las galletas en la mesa siendo vista por los chicos

Estaba probando la receta de la abuelita jones del episodio diecisiete aaa no importa-dijo Megan-apuesto que estaría riquísimas

A él parece no importarle-dijo robín mirando a kid flash junto con Megan y Yesica

A él lo que sea comida le gusta-dijo Yesica todos miraron a wally y el miro a todos

Tengo un metabolismo serio-dijo kf

¿hare más?- dijo Megan

Fue bonito que las hicieras-dijo aqualad

Gracias aquald aunque Yesica me ayudo un poco

Ni me miren solo te ayude a darles forma-dijo Yesica

Estamos fuera de servicio-interrumpió el atlante-llámame kaldur'ahm de hecho mis amigos me llaman kaldur

Yo soy wally ¿vez? Te confió mi identidad secreta-presumió wally-desafortunadamente el Sr. Gafas oscuras de aquí Batman prohibió que le chico maravilla revelara su verdadero nombre-dijo kf

Sus razón tendrá para no hacerlo no lo molestes wally-desfendio Yesica al chico que le gusto desde que se conocieron

El mío todos lo saben es Yesica swan-dijo la peli negra

El mío no es un secreto es Megan m'orzz-dijo la chica verde- pero pueden llamarme Megan es un nombre de la tierra y ahora estoy en la tierra-dijo Megan superboy solo la miro y se fue Megan lo miro preocupa-_no te preocupes superboy_-dijo por telepatía-superboy solo gruño molesto ya volteo a ver y Megan solo sonreía-_también encontraremos un nombre para ti de la tierra-_

Fuera de mi cabeza-grito molesto el chico sorprendiendo a todos haciendo que voltearan a ver a Megan-

¿Qué pasa? No lo entiendo-dijo telepáticamente haciendo que todos se tomaran la cabeza menos superboy que la veía molesta-todo el mundo en Marte de comunica telepáticamente-dijo Megan

Megan para-dijo kaldur haciendo que se detuviera y se sobresaltara por la seriedad de su vos-las cosas son diferentes aquí en la tierra aquí tus poderes son una gran invasión de la privacidad-termino el chico atlante

Además, los pequeño y terroríficos gnomos psíquicos te dejan un mal sabor en tu cerebro-dijo wally dijo señalando a superboy

No..no quería-dijo Megan

Solo aléjate-dijo superboy yéndose Megan solo bajo su cabeza mientras todos la veían Yesica solo puso su mano sobre la de ellas intentando reconfortarla

A mí no me molesta Megan –dijo Yesica – tu no lo sabías no lo hiciste con malas intenciones-termino la peli negra haciendo sonreír a la chica

Hola Megan-dijo golpeándose la frente con su mano-ya sé que podemos hacer-dijo la chica feliz volando en dirección al pasillo haciendo que todos la siguieran y para después volver Megan sola- superboy por favor-dijo la chica

No me hables-contesto el chico a lo que Megan bajo la cabeza-superboy la volteado a ver y suspiro cerrando los ojos y poniéndose de pie-Megan sonrió y empezó a caminar seguida por el chico

Los chicos aparecieron detrás de uno puerta

Esta es mi bionave marciana-dijo la chica entrando a un lugar donde se encontraban como un tipo de huevo color rojo con rayas azules y un cristal enfrente pero era algo pequeño o eso pensaron todos en ese momento

Genial-dijo-no es aerodinámica pero..

Esta descansando bobo-dijo Megan a wally-la despertare-dijo poniendo su mano frente a ella distendida hiendo que la nave tomara forma y se diera vuelta abierto la puerta trasera de la nave y Megan camino hacia ella-y bien ¿vienen?-pregunto la chica-haciendo que todos la siguieran cuando entraron había como una especie de cortina que los separa todos miraban por todos lados y después aparecieran seis sillas tres enfrente y dos más atrás y el asiento principal de Megan bajo la mirada sorprendido a todos-pónganse el cinturón para despegar-dijo la marciana todos tomaron asiento y el cinturón los rodeo

Wow-dijo robín

Genial-dijeron Yesica y wally al mismo tiempo

Tornado rojo, abre las puertas de la plataforma por favor-dijo la chica a la pantalla después la puerta se abrieron y salieron en la nave dando algunas vueltas para después tomar altura

Increíble-dijo robín mirando por la ventana

Sí que lo es-dijo wally suspirando mirando a Megan y ella lo volteo a ver-Mme. refiero a la nave que como todas es una "ella"-dijo nervioso

Rápido con sus pies pero no con su boca-dijo Yesica burlándose

Chica-dijo kf

MIENTRAS ENFRENTE CON KALDUR Y SUPERBOY

Puede que no tenga poderes psíquicos-dijo kaldur- pero puedo adivinar lo que estas pensando exageraste y no sabes cómo disculparte solo di que lo sientes-dijo el chico súper boy solo volteo la mirada

El cambiara de parecer-dijo robín

Parce que no le agrado mucho-dijo cabizbaja la chica

Recuerdan que tiene un superoido ¿no?-dijo kf haciendo que los otros tres lo voltearan a ver

Ey ¿porque no nos ensenas un poco de transformación marciana?-dijo robín cambiando de tema

Tiene razón-dijo Yesica haciendo a Megan sonreír Megan se puso de pie haciendo que lo voltearan a ver para transformarse en robín solo que mas alto y con busto y dándose la vuelta para trasformase en wally solo que también con busto

¿está mal que piense que estoy bueno?-dijo kf

Impresionante-dijo robín aplaudiendo-

Pero sabes que no puedes engañar a nadie con eso ¿no?-dijo Yesica

Pero con esto si dijo transformándose en ella con el traje de heroína que usa que son una medias de cuadritos negras con un short de mezclilla con partes rotas botas sin tacón y una blusa color azul marino y el cabello negro recogido con una coleta y una pequeña mascara como la de robín

Si eso si funciona si no estuviera aquí podrían jurar que soy yo solo que mucho más alta-dijo la chica

Imitar mujeres es fácil pero hombres es muy difícil-dijo Megan

¿y tu ropa?-pregunto kaldur

Es orgánica como la nave-dijo la chica tomando el cuello de la camisa-responde a mis órdenes mentales-termino la chica

Eso mientras sean las únicas-dijo super boy haciéndola bajar la cabeza y que ella

¿puedes hacer de atravesar pareceres como tu tío?-dijo kf

¿Cambio de densidad?, no es una técnica avanzada-dijo la chica

Flas puede hacer vibrar sus moléculas a través de la poderes-dijo robín- jajajaja cuando lo intenta le sangra la nariz-

¡tío!-dijo kid flash

Aquí hay algo que puedo hacer-dijo Megan para después camuflar la nave-modo camuflaje

Tornado rojo a señorita marciana, se disparo una alerta de emergencia en la central eléctrica de happy harpor, sugiero ir investigar en cubierta estoy mando las coordenadas-dijo cortando la llamada tornado rojo

Recibido, ajustando rumbo-dijo Megan

Tornado nos está manteniendo ocupados otra vez-dijo Yesica

Bueno un simple fuego los llevo hasta superboy, deberíamos encontrar la causa de la alerta-dijo Megan

Creo que la se-dijo superboy mirando por la ventana viendo un tornado a su costado que se le acerco haciendo que la nave entrara en el dando vueltas haciendo que todos gritaran hasta que Megan pudo tomar el control de nuevo saliendo del tornado para bajar de la nave y miraban como otro tornado atacaba la instalación quebrando los vidrios de la misma

Robín son común los tornados en nueva Inglaterra-pregunto aqualad pero no hubo- repuesta –ROBIN-grito pero el ya no estaba-

Estaba aquí mismo-dijo Megan

y para colmo Yesica también se fue-dijo kf

MIENTRAS DENTRO DE LA FÁBRICA

Robín y Yesica peleaban con un androide rojo con rayas amarillas el androide hizo que robín saliera volando a golpearse la espalda con la pared intento hacer lo mismo con Yesica pero como ella controlaba los elementos devolvió el tornado contra su creador y en ese momento llegaron los otro cuatro chicos superboy brinco desde la punta de la escalera quedando junto a robín

¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?-pregunto el chico super fuerte

No pedí el nombre pero juega duro-contesto robín para después ver como lanzaba a Yesica por los aires y caía junto a la escalera

Mis disculpas-dijo el tipo- pueden llamarme Sr. Twister-mientras hacia otro tornado pero esta vez contra superboy haciendo que saliera disparado y golpearse contra la pared Megan lo miro caer y volteo a ver a kf Yesica y aqualad que solo asistieron y kid se colocaba sus googles y robín se levantara del piso aqualad miro a Megan que también asistió kf corrió al igual que aqualad y Yesica mientras Megan bolo el primero en llegar fue kf quien intento darle un golpe con los pies en el pecho pero fue muy fuerte la corriente de aire asiendo que este saliera volando y cayera al piso derrapando unos metros la siguiente fue Megan y Aqualad haciendo que Megan se golpeara contra el barandal de la escalera y aqualad se golpeara con un pilar cuando intento hacer lo mismo con Yesica el lanzo dos de sus tornados pero ella los hizo dar la vuelta y que casi chocaran con el pero cuando los regreso esta vez Yesica no pudo hacer nada y la aventó contra uno de los pilares al igual que aqualad

Está preparado para ser desafiados por un superhéroe, sin embargo no esperaba unos niños- le dijo a robín quien mantenía ocultas tras su espalda dos bombas

No somos niños-grito robín enojado lanzando las bombas pero en las intento regresar con viento lo logro una de las bombas exploto y la otra se incrusto en el pecho de androide que solo lo quito con la punta del dedo haciéndola caer al piso ahora si haciendo que explotara

Objetivamente lo son-dijo el tipo-¿no tienen supervisión adulta? Encuentro nuestra presencia muy preocupante

Bueno odiamos verte preocupado-dijo robín-veamos si te perturba mas que te pateemos el trasero-dijo robín al lado de él ya se encontraba los otros cuatro chicos Megan hizo que cayera sobre el gas para distraerlo y que superboy lo golpeara pero él fue más rápido y lanzo un pequeño tornado haciendo que saliera volando Megan también ya iba a atacar pero superboy la golpeo haciendo que también ella saliera volando después el turno fue de aqualad y robín aqualad mientras corría a sus manos las rodeaban una especie de chispas que parecían ser eléctricas pero el tipo hizo dos tornados en el piso y los lanzo Yesica también ya iba a atacar el lanzo dos tornados pero Yesica de nuevo lo izo dar la vuelta pero él los regreso mas fuerte haciendo que de nuevo saliera disparada haciéndola chocar con el piso muy fuerte

Esto fue inquietante-dijo el tipo comenzando a caminar mirando como todos se levantaban-gracias-dijo en forma de burla mientas afuera donde wali había caído el se comenzaba a levantar y mira como el tipo Salía de la fabrica volando él lo quiso atacar pero fue más rápido y la tiro al piso de nuevo

¿Qué has hecho con mi equipo?-pregunto wali

Avergonzarlos sobre todo después el hizo un tornado mas y atrapo a kf acercándose a la fabrica el tornado se topo con un parece rompiéndola pero cuando el polvo se disipo gracias a Yesica el estaba levitando gracias a Megan

Te tengo wali-dijo Megan

Ahh gracias-dijo kf poniéndose se pie en el piso

Había pensado que había descubierto sus limitaciones-dijo el androide o robot lo que sea

¿Qué es lo que quieres?-grito aqualad

¿ no es obvio?-dijo de nuevo el tipo pero esta vez volando-estoy esperando un varadero héroe

Lee su mente descubre alguna debilidad-ordeno aquald a Megan

Pensé que no debía hacer eso-dijo excusándose la chica

Está bien con los malos Megan-dijo robín ella dudo un momento

Solo hazlo Megan-dijo Yesica pero cuando lo intento

Nada, no recibo nada-dijo la chica verde-hola Megan-dijo golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano-el Sr. Twister en tornado rojo disfrazado-dijo haciendo que lo voltearan a ver-es inorgánico un androide y ¿Cuántos androides conocen que puedan hacer tornados?-finalizo la chica

Tornado rojo nos envió aquí-dijo aqualad

Después de decirnos que seriamos examinados pronto-dijo robín-esta es la prueba, mantenernos ocupados-dijo robín confundido

Speedy lo dijo somos un desastre-dijo kf a lo que aqualad solo bufo molesto dándose en la mano con el puno

Este juego está acabado-dijo kf haciendo una señal de claro final con las manos

Sabemos quién eres y lo que quieres-dijo robín molesto

Así que vamos a terminar con esto-termino aqualad

Considerarlo acabado-dijo el tipo para levantar las manos haciendo tornados en el cielo haciendo que este se tornara gris como si una tormenta se aproximara

Un espectáculo impresionante-contesto aqualad-pero no te daremos el gusto no participaremos-no recibieron respuesta solo que de las nubes grises que formo empezaron a salir relámpagos

Eh ¿puede hacer eso tornado rojo?-pregunto wali

¿Creen que soy tornado rojo? ¿Qué irónico?-dijo el tipo para después hacer que un relámpago golpeara el piso haciendo a todos volar después de que el humo se disipo superboy se levanto del piso y salto hasta donde estaba twister pero el hizo que dos relámpagos lo golpearan tirándolo al piso después de eso se aproximo a los chicos que se encontraban tirados en el piso cuando Megan despertó hizo que su nave se colocara sobre ellos y el tipo no los pudiera ver- Bien entonces no negare que tienen poder

Ahh-se quejo wali pero Megan puso la mano sobre su boca para que no hablara

Pero jugar al escondite con ustedes no me ayuda a conseguir mis objetivos-en ese momento Yesica despertó pero no dijo nada solo se sentó en el piso a mirar-así que permanezcan ocultos si vuelven a enfrentarse a mí no tendré piedad- dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose para esto ya todos estaban despiertos mirando cómo se marchaba

¿ qué ha pasado?-pegunto kf

He puesto la bionave sobre nosotros-dijo Megan superboy furioso golpeo un roca haciendo que se sobresaltaran

¿y eso se supone que está bien?-pregunto muy enojado Megan se quedo en el piso viendo como superboy se le acercaba y se paraba frente a ella-nos engañaste diciendo que él era tornado rojo

No lo hizo apropósito- dijo aqualad

Fue un error de principiante-dijo robín

No se haz tan duro-dijo Yesica

No deberíamos verla escuchado-dijo wali-no tienes experiencia regresara

Y tu si la tienes no que conveniente, que nunca se equivocan no fue apropósito que ganaría haciendo eso-dijo Yesica defendiendo a su amiga

Cállate-le dijo superboy-seguiremos nosotros fuera de nuestro camino ambas-termino yéndose a lo que Megan bajo la cabezo y Yesica se enojara

Solo intentaba ser parte del equipo-dijo Megan bajando la cabeza

Esto debería ser solo de hombres apenas así el seria feliz-dijo Yesica levantándose y yéndose mientras Megan y aqualad la miraban

Para ser honesto, no creo que tengamos un equipo-dijo aquald para después irse

Vamos Megan levántate no lo escuches-dijo Yesica tendiéndole la mano

MIENTRAS CON LOS CHICOS:

LOS CUATRO LLEGARON A DONDE ESTABAN ATACANDO DE NUEVO TORNADOS

Ciertamente esto no conseguirá la atención que quiero-dijo molesto twister

Tienes la nuestra-dijo kf-completos e integros-walli lo alcanzo a golpear haciendo que se deslizara hacia atrás

Inmaterial e insuficiente-dijo el androide-son una distracción que no tolerare mas-superboy dio un salto que hizo que casi cayera sobre el pero él se hizo para atrás mirando a wali y superboy el izo de nuevo dos tornados en el piso lanzándoselo a ellos dos

MIENTRAS CON MEGAN Y YESICA

AMBAS EL LA BIONAVE

El quipo necesita tu ayuda-dijo Megan a tornado rojo

Si ya que son tan…Hahn -suspiro Yesica guardando silencio

Sin intervengo no ayudaría en nada-dijo tornado rojo mientras Megan observaba a Yesica-aun así es una rara que twister comparta mis habilidades elementales y mi inmunidad para la telepatía-termino tornado rojo

Hola Megan-dijo golpeándose la cabezo con la mano-

DE VUELTA CON LOS CHICOS

EL TIPO LANZO UN BOTE CON UNO TORNADO HACIENDO QUE GOLPEARA A SUPERBOY Y LUEGO SE DABA LA VUELTA PARA ATACER A ROBIN Y AQUALAD QUE EL PRIMERO AQUALAD SI LO ESQUIVO PERO CUANDO IVA A ATACARLO IZO DE NUEVO UN TORNADO HACIENDO QUE EL SALIERA VOLANDO Y SE ESTRALLARA CONTRA UNA CASA WALI LO INTENTO A ATACAR PERO HIZO QUE CAYERA AL PISO POR EL LADO CONTRARIO PERO CUANDO SE LEVANTO SIGUIO CORRIENDO TWISTER LANZO UN TORNADO PARA QUE LO PERSIGUIERAN IZO LO MISMO CON ROBIN PERO EL ESQUIVO EL TOENADO LANZADO UN PAR DE BOMBAS A SUS PIES PERO QUE NO LE HICIERON NADA DESPUES SUPERBOY INTENTO ATACAR PERO NO PUEDO SONTENERCE POR EL TORNADO Y SALIO VOLANDO TAMBIEN DESPUES TWISTER TOMO UN BOTE Y SE LO LANZO CAYENDO DONDE HABIA CAIDO ANTERIORMENTE AQUALAD QUIEN SOLO SE QUITO HACIENDO QUE AHORA SI LA CASA SE DERUMBARA EL MOTOR DEL VOTE CAYO A LOS PIES DE AQUALD QUEINLO TOMO PARA INTENTAR ATACAR PERO NO LO CONSIGUIO ROBIN Y WALI OBSERVABA TODO ESCONDIDOS DETRÁS DE UN BOTE MIENTRAS ROBIN SE COLOCABA SU CINTURON DONDE TENIA TODAS SUS ARMAS GUARDADAS

Has traído tu cinto multiusos-dijo wali a robín

Nunca salgo de casa sin el primera cosa que me enseno Batman-dijo robín

Si justo después de no ir al baño sin el-dijo wali burlándose

Escúchenme-dijo Megan telepáticamente haciendo que todos se tomaran la cabeza-todos

¿Qué te dijimos?-pregunto enojado superboy'

Lo sé y sé que lo estropee pero ahora lo vi todo claro y sé que tenemos que hacer-dijo Megan

Por favor confíen en nosotras-dijo Yesica telepáticamente también

DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO "TORNADO ROJO" LLEGO PARA ENFRENTARCE A TWISTER

Regresen chicos-dijo ternado rojo al equipo- esperaba que pudieran manejar esto claramente no puede-dijo

Pero ahora tenemos un plan-dijo robín

El tema no está abierto a debate-dijo tornado haciendo que todos se retiraran

Estaba empezando a pensar que no aparecerías-dijo el tipo

Ya estoy aquí-dijo tornado haciendo que un tornado lo siguiera pero él lo esquivo lanzando otro en contra de tornado pero este lo hizo que se dijera- estamos parejos twister-haciendo otro tornado

No tornado, no lo estamos-haciendo que un bote explotara y lo deribara-quedate quieto androide –dijo el tipo haciendo que unos cables se posaran detrás de la cabeza de tornado rojo-tu reprogramación no durada mucho-dijo

Más de lo que piensas-dijo Megan tomado por fin su forma original para después hacer que Yesica lo hiciera volar después superboy lo golpeo haciendo que tirada su aceite para después hacer que cayera al aguan abajo del agua ya lo esperaba aqualad dispuesto a atacar que lo hizo golpeándolo con un marro haciendo que saliera del agua y callera al piso después Megan lo hizo flotar quitando sus brazos y robín lo hiciera explotar ya en el piso un hombre salió de él y Yesica tomo una roca con la intención de hacer que callera sobre el

Yesica no-grito aqualad tomándola de los hombros pero ya era tarde ya la había tirado sobre el ante la cara de sorprendidos de todos

No sé cómo te enseñaros a hacer la cosas a ti-reclamo robín a Yesica- pero no ejecutamos presos-dijo robín

Dijeron que confiarían en nosotras- dijo Megan para que después Yesica levantara lo roca y vieran que se trataba de un robot-esto es por lo que no podía leer su mente

Cool un recuerdo-dijo wali tomado un ojo del robot

Deberíamos ver confiado mas en ustedes-dijo aqualad

Pero más en Megan-dijo Yesica- ella fu quien se dio cuenta después de todo

Pero tu ayudaste-dijo robín poniendo una mano el hombro de Yesica – a lo que la peli negra sonrió

Gracias-dijeron ambas

DESPUES EN MONTE JUSTICIA-

Estaba claramente diseñado para sabotearte o destruirte-dijo aqualad

Coincido-dijo tornado

Es por eso que no nos ayudaste-pregunto Yesica

No era su batalla-dijo tornado-no creo que mi papel ayudara a resolver sus problemas ni el suyo resolver los míos-dijo tornado-

Pero si estuvieras en problemas….

Dar por cerrado el teme-dijo tornado yéndose

Batman aquaman y flash ello hubieran venido a arreglar las cosas-dijo wali

Si vamos a tener una niñera –dijo robín- una maquina sin corazón es exactamente lo que necesitamos-dijo

Tío que duro-dijo tornado-e inapropiado si tengo corazón-dijo tornado-atentación de carbono y acero tengo un oído excelente

Cierto-dijo robín- perdón seré mas apropiado-dijo robín

Y más respetuoso-dijo aqualad

Spedy esta tan equivocado esto del equipo –dijo wali seguido por aqualad Yesica y robín

Lo siento-dijo sapuerboy a Megan haciéndola sonreír y caminando con los demás

MIENTRAS EN EL PASILLO

Yesica –dijo aqualad llamando la atención se la peli negra- esto no es solo de hombres también eres importante-dijo el chico

Gracias-dijo Yesica sonriendo

Fin  
'

Les dejo la segunda parte de mi fic

Gracias bey hasta la próxima


	3. drop zone

Bueno les dejo el capítulo 3 de mi historia de Young justice aunque no creo que les importe mucho solo tiene 4 opiniones no es mucho pero en fin el capi 3

_**/0/0/**_

SANTA PRISCA

JUNIO DIESINUEVE A.M

Los soldados corría de un lado para otro su uniforme era un pantalón y camisa negra con zapatos del mismo color y un saco con capucha rojos con las mangas negras pasaron corriendo por donde se veía como una sustancia rosa burbujeaba

Y tenían rodeados a cuatro hombre una de ellos que parecía ser el más importante de músculos notables tenía una camisa sin mangas color negra y un pantalón color café y botas de combate con guantes negros que mostraban sus dedos en la cara tenia lo que parecía una máscara con el centro blanco y el resto negro

Nuestro sublime maestro proclama que partirán de aquí si alguno de ustedes derrota a su campeón en combate-dijo uno de los hombres encapuchados el tipo empujo a los dos que estaban enfrente de ellos y se acerco a la reja que separaba para ver de que hablaban

Solo que sea interesante-dijo el hombre abriendo la reja para entrar el de la capucha sonrió con malicia mientras los veía cuando se paro dentro miro alrededor y solo se encontró con una reja idéntica a la por la que había entrado y de ahí salió un hombre flaco que vestía un pantalón negro ajustado con una camisa que solo cubría parte del pecho color gris en la muñecas tenia puesta dos braca lentes color negro por las dos manos y un collar negro con un circulo dorado en el centro de cabello color café algo desordenado y con dos mechones al lado de la cabeza detrás del estaba shimmer que vestía igual que el solo que con camisa con mangas largas negras que estaba recargada a la pared tenía en cabello color café también y con un fleco de color casi naranja piel blanca y labios color negro y ojos del mismo color detrás del hombre el tipo con capucha metió un blacelte color negro que paracia tener tres pequeñas mangueritas y una manera larga- me ha devuelto mi arma cual es el truco-dijo el hombre

Ningún truco-dijo el tipo de capucha-no sería prueba de su destreza si no daba su mejor

Quieres mi mejor-dijo el tipo colocándose el bracelte y la mangara detrás de su cuello después salió un liquido rojo sus pupilas crecieron y sus ojos se pusieron color rojo solo la parte blanca de el ojo y su musculatura aumento drásticamente haciendo que sus venas se saltaran y se pudieran ver abajo su piel y se volteo a ver al otro hombre al lado contrario-lo conseguiste-dijo el hombre al otro lado la mujer que acompañaba al hombre saco una pequeña inyección que se la aplico en el brazo su musculatura aumento y sus colmillos también su piel se desgarro dejando a la vista sus músculos esteridos y la chica cerro la reja cuando levanto la cabeza se dispuso a atacarlo y él se puso en posición de defensa pero fue tan fuerte el golpe que los arrastro hacia atrás y después le dio con el puno en la cara y después en el pecho pero nada le sucedió y otro tipo lo tomo del cuello y lo golpeo en el pecho para después seguirlo golpeando lo tiro contra una pared y después lo tiro al piso haciendo un hoyo con la cabeza de el

Salve cobra-dijo el encapuchado –salve cobra salve cobre empezaron a gritarlo todos desde arriba los observaba un hombre de musculatura notable y tenía un pantalón negro sin camisa y una capa roja con la orilla dorada el cabello negro piel blanco y ojos negros también y también tenia brazaletes rojos en los ante brazos y hasta afora del lugar se oía salve cobra

OSEANO CARIBE

VEINTIDOS DE JUNIO 20:08P.M

En la vio nave se encontraban fong gril superboy señorita marciana robín kid flash y aqualand

Nos acercamos a santa Prisca-dijo Megan

Robín se encontraba sentado al frente recordando lo que Batman les había dicho

FLASH BLACK

Se encontraba los siente chicos –la isla santa Prisca es la principal fuente de un peligroso e ilegal neo esteroide una droga que aumenta la fuerza vendida bajo el nombre de "venenom" las lecturas del infrarrojo indican que su fabrica aun opera toda la capacidad pero todos los cargamentos de venenom han sido inexplicablemente cortados aquí es donde entra este equipo esta es la única misión encubierta de reconocimiento observar y reportar-dijo Batman- si la liga de la justicia tiene que intervenir, lo hará-dijo a lo que Yesica frunció el ceno pero no dijo nada y Batman se volvió s voltear a la pantalla- el plan requiere dos zonas de descenso

¿ y quién está a cargo?-dijo robín Batman y tornado rojo se miraron entre los dos

Arreglen eso ustedes-dijo Batman a lo que robín asistió y sonrió

FIN FLASH BLACK

-zona de desonzo "A" a treinta-dijo aqualand

Después una escotilla de abrió y luego aqualand toco las evilla de su cinturón y su traje paso de rojo a negro completamente

-listo-dijo el chico

-poniendo la vio nave en modo camuflaje-dijo Megan

-fong gril tu también bajaras-dijo aqualand-vuela y asegura la zona de descenso "B"-dijo la chica se puso de pie y su traje se volvió completamente color negro-entendido-dijo la chica una escotilla de abrió y aqualand se tiro al agua mientras que Yesica volaba dirigiéndose a la zona de descenso "B"

-solo espero que todo salga bien-dijo la chica cuando recordó la mirada de robín cuando aqualand tomo el control de la misión

Mientras aqualand nadaba se encontró con una red y con una de sus armas la corlo y después salió del agua donde desactivo los sensores de calor y movimiento

-sensores de movimiento y calor desactivados-dijo aqualand por el transmisor que tenía en el oído-el flujo de datos esta en ciclo continuo, avancen-dijo el

-zona de descenso"B" segura-reporto Yesica-pueden bajar-dijo la chica

Mientras la vio nave llego a donde estaba la zona B Megan hiso que bajaran una armases para que kf y robín bajaran y wali también izo que su traje se tornara completamente negro

-¿no está genial?-dijo el chico a Megan

-muy impresiónate-dijo Megan y su traje también se torno negro con las rayas rojas

-eso funciona también-dijo kf-oye supey, no es tarde para ponerte la nueva tecnología invisible-

-nada de capas y medias sin ofender-dijo el chico

-eso te queda muy bien-dijo megan-me refiero a que puedes hacer un gran trabajo con la ropa que usas-dijo megan nerviosa levantado el pulgar y el chico solo volteo la cabeza ignorándola y se puso la capa para después volverse invisible después Megan robín y kf bajaron de la nave encontrándose con Yesica

-tardaron-dijo la chica después superboy se tiro de la nave Megan kid flash robín y fong gril se quitaron la nube de polvo que superboy causo desapareció y vieron como había hecho un hoyo notable en el piso

-sabia que no necesitaba una cuerda-dijo superboy

-y por eso casi nos aplastas-dijo Yesica haciendo que el hoyo desapareciera y se cerro

-aun así, crear un evento sísmico no nos ayuda mucho para estar encubiertos-dijo robín superboy solo lo ignoro poniense de pie bajo la mirada burlona de Yesica

-le importo mucho-dijo la chica robín y superboy solo la miraron pero no dijeron nada

-aqualand zona de descenso "B" en marcha-dijo Megan

-vayan a la fabrica-dijo aqualand que se encantaba escalando un risco-rastrare su GPS y me reuniré con ustedes lo antes posible

Mientras con los demás chicos:

Entendido-dijo robín mirando algunas informaciones en el proyector de su manga después todos salieron corriendo cuando llegaron a una cascada superboy robín y kid flas iba caminando mientras que Yesica y Megan volaban mientras robín maniba abrió su proyector y miro por donde iban para no acercarse a un lugar donde los pudieran ver todos iban muy tranquilos hasta que superboy escucho el sonido de una rama recién pisada

-¿escucharon eso?-dijo el chico Megan y los kf lo miraron Yesica solo lo miro

-no espera-dijo kf- ¿esto es algo de super audición?

-tienes grandes orejas-dijo Megan Yesica solo se soltó riendo

-si Megan querida parparé-dijo la chica burlona a lo que kf también se rio

-muy bien rob ¿Qué sigue?-dijo kf volteando a verlo Yesica aprovechando que nadie la veía voló para ver si veía a robín –odio que haga eso y la chica-dijo kf

-se esfumo ella si le hace honor a su nombre-dijo magan

Cuando Yesica encontró a robín bajo y se quedo con el-¿Qué buscamos?-dijo la chica haciendo que se sobre saltara

-como me encontraste-dijo el chico

-de mi no te escondes tan fácil chico-dijo ella el solo sonrió y siguió su camino acompañado por ella

Mientras con los demás

-superboy kid cambien a infrarrojo-dijo aqualand- vean si los ha estado siguiendo-dijo kf se puso su visores y se encontró con 4 cuatro siguiéndolos

-tengo un escuadrón de sujetos acercándose-dijo kf los 3 chicos se escondieron kf se agacho y superboy también y Megan se puso detrás de ello

-dos escuadrones-dijo superboy usando su visón

-pero se encontraran ellos antes que a nosotros-dijo Megan mirándolos

No se necesita súper audición-ahora dijo kf al escucha unos disparos

-cambien de dirección manténganse alejados-dijo aqualand por su radio

-si tan pronto como encontremos a rob y fong-dijo kf para salir corriendo en busca de los dos chicos en uno de los caminos resbalo y callo mientras que los encapuchados se disparaba con los hombres que anteriormente había tenido como rehenes cuando se detuvieron fue porque kf cayó frente a ellos y se quito sus visores y miro sorprendido al hombre que había sido reen-demaciado para el traje invisible-dijo el chico kf se levanto y corrió pero los dos escuadrones le dispararon después apareció superboy y ataco al tipo de la cara blanca y se lo llevo de paso pero él le dio con el codo en la espalda y lo tiro al piso y le tomo el brazo para después poner la cara contra el piso súper se soltó de su agarre y lo tomo de la camisa para tirarlo contra el árbol kid seguía escobando las balas de pronto aparecieron Yesica y robín golpeando a dos de los de los tipos que disparaban

-¿Qué les pasa chicos?-dijo robín-recuerdan que estamos encubiertos-dijo el chico con un tono claro de molestia

-vaya encubierta-dijo Yesica también molesta uno de los hombres quiso golpear a Yesica pero esta se puso sus manos en los hombros del hombre y brinco quedando detrás de él y le dio con el puno en la espalda y después lo tiro al piso de una patada en las piernas por detrás mientras que robín solo le dio en la cara con el puno a un hombre y lo tiro al piso

-¿Por qué no siguen mi ejemplo escondiéndose en la selva-dijo el chico-

-dirás nuestro-dijo Yesica intentado detener el golpe de un hombre pero fue mucho para ella y le dio un bofetada tirándola al piso la tomo del cuello de la blusa y la aventó kf corrió y la tomo en el aire y la puso de nuevo en el piso-gracias-dijo la chica

-es lo que estaban haciendo-dijo kf peleando con otro hombre-vaya manera de ponernos al corriente-dijo el chico-no leemos la mente sabes-dijo kf enojado

-robín cuidado-dijo Yesica la chica lo empujo para que uno de los hombres no golpeara ello solo le dio con el puno en la cara y lo tiro al piso Megan salió y tiro a unos de los hombres contra el árbol y miro al chico-

-bueno al menos yo no-dijo el chico

-me dijeron que solo podía leer la mente de los chicos malos-dijo Megan robín solo la miro y Yesica se paro justo detrás de ellos uno de los encapuchados saco una pistola de su funda e intento atacar a Yesica por la espalda ello volteo y lo miro pero en ese momento llego aqualand y le puso una de sus manos en el cuello para darle un choque eléctrico con sus manos y lo tiro al piso para después destrozarla al tipo lo amarraron y lo pusieron en el piso

-reconozco esos uniformes-dijo robín-pertenecen al culto de la cobro-dijo

-sabia que los conocía-dijo fong gril

-estoy seguro de que Batman lo hubiera mencionado-dijo aqualand-si hubiera sabido que unos peligros extremistas estaban realizando la operación venenom en santa Prisca-dijo aqualand

-de acuerdo-dijo robín-y ya es evidente que no hay un amor perdido-dijo el chico – entre los miembros del culto y el matón apuesto que cobra vino y el hecho es por eso que las líneas del suministro han sido cortadas

-lo tenemos-dijo kf- lo que kobra quiere es súper cultitas-misterio resuelto hablamos con Batman y volvemos a casa a tiempo-dijo

-y dejar todo así-dijo Yesica

-esos cultitas no estaban bajo el efecto de venenom-dijo robin-kobra esta acaparando no nos vamos-dijo robín-no hasta que sepa él porque-dijo

-¿hasta que sepas el porqué?-dijo kf

-el equipo necesita un líder-dijo robín

-y ese serás tu-le dijo Yesica arqueando la ceja

-y como dijo fong girl ¿es eres tú?-dijo kf-amigo eres un chico de 13 años- que te escabulliste sin decirnos nada no mejor dicho se escabulleron-dijo mirando a Yesica

-no me mires así-dijo Yesica

-jajá-rio robín-y tu eres el maduro de 15-dijo el chico-echaste a perder la trampa en la primera oportunidad-dijo robín

-y tú también eres muy maduro-dijo Yesica uniéndose a la discusión

-tu tienes mi edad-dijo robín-y eres ya una súper heroína

-y tú crees que es por mi voluntad-dijo la chica-si recuerdas Batman me obligo a entrar en esto-dijo la chica enojada

-¿no quieres ser el líder?-dijo Megan a conner dejando que los otros tres chicos pelearan el chico negó con la cabeza

-¿y tú?-le pregunto superboy

-después del fisco del Sr. Twister-dijo la chica poniendo una mano frente a superboy

-lo hiciste bien-dijo el chico sonriéndole Megan se sonrojo y serio cerrando los ojos

Volviendo con los otros tres

-pues pudiste ver dicho no-dijo robín a Yesica

-a si y como no lo hice-grito la chica molesta- pero el "caballero de la noche"-dijo la chica sarcástica-no me dio más opciones-dijo

-y tu tía para que esta-dijo el chica

-a ella no la metas-dijo la chica- aunque también me obligo-dijo la chica

-entonces de que hablas-dijo robín

-basta-dijo aqualand- actúan como niños-dijo el chico Yesica solo guardo silencio

-ir a averiguar-dijo uno de los hombres legos de ahí-prepárate y atácalos mientras están distraídos-dijo

-cállate-dijo el hombre de la cara blanca-por el momento voy a jugar-dijo el chico-y entonces me van a necesitar-dijo el hombre a lo que superboy sonrió de lado

-en serio-dijo kf volviendo a la discusión-tú no tienes súper poderes-dijo el chico –

-tampoco Batman-dijo robín defendiéndose-

-tu no eres Batman-dijo kf

-es lo más parecido que tenemos-dijo el chico

-jajaja-rio el hombre anterior-que inteligentes niños pero solo saben la mitad de la historia déjenme mostrarles el resto-dijo el hombre-introduciéndolos a la fabrica por mi entrada secreta-dijo el

-hay una entrada secreta-dijo Megan arrodillándose frente al tipo-pero está ocultando algo-dijo la chica desconfiada los ojos de la chica se volvieron verdes intentado buscar más sobre si el hombre no mentía

-ah ah chica-dijo el hombre-Bane no es tan fácil-dijo el hombre-

-esta recitando marcadores de futbol en español-dijo la chica tocando su frente-esto podría tardar un poco

-no es complicado-dijo el hombre-el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo-dijo el hombre los chicos asistieron pero Yesica solo mira al hombre

-no confió en ti-dijo Yesica mirando al hombre

-inteligente niña pero mirando las circunstancias no crees que soy una buena opción-dijo el hombre

-lo sé pero digas lo que digas no confió en ti-dijo la chica

Mientras en la fábrica:

-sublime maestro se acercan-dijo uno de los encapuchados

-activa la red de inferencia de radio-dijo el hombre-nada debe interferir

Volviendo con los otros

Los seis chicos y el hombre llegaron el hombre les hiso una Sena que se acercaran robín kid flas y Yesica se acercaron robín saco sus binoculares y kf con los suyos Yesica solo miraba lo que sus ojos le permitían y de nuevo se puso atrás con Megan

-no confió en el-dijo Yesica telepáticamente con Megan

-porque-dijo la chica

-amm no lo sé será que no te dejo leer bien su mente –dijo la chica- y aparte tiene algo sospechoso-

-no te preocupes yesi si pasa algo malo lo sabremos controlar-dijo la chica-

-ok pero sigo si confiar-dijo la chica abandonando la conversación mental

Mientras con lo demás

Miraban como eso hombres llevaban en unos monta cargas varias cajas del VENENOM

-mire todo ese producto-dijo robín-va hacer una compra-todos estaban detrás de él de pronto el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia una "roca"

-pero si cobra no le está vendiendo alos "sospechosos" usuales entonces a quien-dijo Megan

-tenemos que identificar a es comprador-dijo aqualand

-justo eso estaba pensando-dijo kf

-si, tú eres el pensador-dijo robín

-sarcasmo amigo-dijo kf-un verdadero líder se enfoca en buscar respuestas

-el problema solo es que no nos descubran-dijo Yesica-solo espero que el no nos tienda una trampa-dijo la chica mirando al hombre

El hombre movió una roca mostrando una entrada secreta

-las respuestas por aquí-dijo el hombre-síganme-dijo

-así que ahora el luchador es nuestro líder-dijo wali

-Megan-dijo Yesica telepáticamente-ya pudiste leerlo

-no lo intento-dijo la chica verdosa-pero el rechaza por completo que lo haga

-no hay que confiar en él-dijo la choca terminando su conversación mental los chicos entraron por la pequeña cueva siguiendo al tipo después de unos momento el presiono un botón que abría otra puerta que llegaba al almacén de cuando abrieron la puerta se aseguraron de que nadie estuviese cerca después volvió a cerrar la puerta encontrándose con los 6 chicos

-todo despegado-dijo robín que también se había asomado después los chicos y el hombre salieron con sigilo escondiéndose de que no los vieran el hombre se puso un poco mas delante de ellos mirando al frente

-¿ya atraparon a ese pequeño tonto?-dijo el hombre

-no solo hacen eso-dijo aqualand

-no se muevan-dijo kf- conseguiré nuestra información y volveré antes que el chico maravilla-dijo el chico poniéndose sus gafas para salir corriendo-

-espera kid-dijo aqualand ya tarde el chico se había ido

-tonto-dijo Yesica pero no se movió de su lugar

-estupenda cadena de mando-dijo el tipo burlándose de ellos los cuatro chicos se miraron

Justo sobre ellos pasa kid dentro del cuarto de mando un hombre tecleaba en su computadora justo junto a él apareció una bomba de gas que tenia la forma de un murciélago lógicamente de robín cuando esta exploto apareció un gas verde dejando al hombre inconsciente haciendo que cayera sobre la computadora después robín apareció tirándolo de la silla para sentarse en él y buscar información mientras que los otros cuatro chico espiaban Megan superboy y aqualad miraban por arriba de una caja y Yesica volaba mirando por arriba de uno de los tanques rojos que había ahí

-es un embarque masivo-dijo aqualand

-si, pero solo está tomando un producto de nueva línea-dijo superboy- no están tocando ese venenom

-¿tal vez la fractura cuenta?-dijo Megan

-no lo creo-dijo Yesica-

-helicópteros acercándose-dijo superboy después apareció en avión mencionado

MIENTRAS CON ROBIN Y KID FLASH

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo kf a robín

-formulas químicas-dijo el chico-

-supongo que se trata del venenom pero-dijo kf-este es venenom señalando una formula-pero esta es otra

-la formula de blockbuster de cadmus-dijo robín-mesclado correctamente el efluido kobra tres veces es más fuerte que el venenom y permanente-dijo robín

-¿pero como kobra obtuvo acceso al proyecto blockbuster?-dijo kf

-nuestro misterioso comprador debe ser también proveedor de kombra-dijo el chico-usando el culto para crear una súper formula blockbuster-venenom-dijo el chico-robín a aqualand-dijo por su comunicador-tenemos….estética-dijo el chico

MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMAS CHICOS

El helicóptero aterrizo para que después de él bajara sport máster encontrándose con el líder del culto

-lord cobra-dijo el hombre

-sport máster-dijo el otro hombre-el cargamento esta listo-dijo un de las mujeres-le mostro un maletín de donde saco una ampolleta que contenía la formulas del venenom

-¿el nuevo kobra-venenom?-dijo sport máster un completo éxito-dijo señalando al hombre anterior al que le inyectaron en venenom que peleo con el otro tipo que acompaña a los chicos-nuestros amigos no estarán decepcionados-

-este es un cambio en el juego-dijo sport máster-finalmente podremos ir mano a mano con la liga de la justicia-sobre ellos se encontraba Megan de forma invisible

-aqualand te mando una imagen del comprador telepáticamente-dijo la chica sus ojos brillaron de color verde y aqualand recibió la imagen de sport máster mentalmente

-sport máster ¿es el comprador?-dijo aqualand confundido-aqualnd a red tornado ¿me copias?-dijo aqualand-ah no puedo conectar con la liga, robin kid o fong -las conexiones están interferidas necesitamos un plan ahora-dijo el chico

-yo tengo una sugerencia-dijo el hombre después brinco del puente en el que se hallaba y golpeo a dos de los hombre de kobra uno de ellos disparo atrayendo la atención de los otros que se encontraban con sport máster

-¿Qué está haciendo?-dijo superboy justo detrás de ellos entro por la ventana el mamut como le llamaban a ese hombre o bestia para caer justo donde estaban los dos chicos el puente callo y junto con a los chicos que cayeron de pie junto al hombre de la máscara el mamut grito y los ataco

-destrúyelos-dijo el líder del culto cobra los soldados los rodearon y junto a ellos estaba el mamut el ataco y superboy también ambos corrieron en contra del otro superboy lo golpeo en abdomen para arrogarlo hacia atrás pero él lo tomo por ambos lados para levantarlo pero él no se soltaba los otros soldados atacaron a aqualand y al tipo de la mascara aqualand con un de sus armas creó un escudo y con la otra izo una especie de pistola que lanza especies de balas que eran lanzadas en contra de los del culto kobra mientras ellos peleaban el otro tipo se escondía para no pelear

-jejeje-dijo el tipo para después irse y esconderse mientras que sport máster el líder del culto y la otra mujer observaban sobre ellos estaba Megan que no pasa desapercibida por sport máster ella usaba su telequinesis para hacer que los del culto se golpearan contra lo que hubiera cerca y la miro pero no dijo nada mientras que aqualand seguía intentando detenerlos mientras que superboy peleaba con el mamut el lo tomo y lo tiro contra una pared haciendo un hoyo notable superboy le tomo una mano para doblársela y con la otra le quiso pegar con el puno al mismo tiempo que él lo intentaba en contra de superboy pero superboy fue más rápido y le dio con el puno mientras que sport máster tomaba una lanza para intentar atravesar a Megan pero se alcanzo a quitar pero exploto lanzándola sobre un contenedor mientras que el mamut peleaban con superboy aparecieron kid robin y fong gril la chica ayudo a Megan

-de que me perdí-dijo la chica ayudándola a levantarse

-no de gran cosa-dijo la chica mientras volaba para atacar a los del culto robín se quedo arriba y sonrió dando a entender que tenía un plan mientras que aqualand caminaba hacia atrás y se escondía detrás de unos de los contenedores mientras que Yesica peleaba contra otro y le disparo y Yesica esquivo la bala doblándose hacia atrás para que no le diera puso las manos en el piso y se fue dando vueltas hasta llegar a tipo y puso ambas piernas al rededor de cuello y lo levanto para estrellarlo con el piso

-ja! Eso lo aprendí a los nueve-dijo la chica detrás de ella apareció otro de los del culto que la tomo de la cintura y la arrogo al aire pero cuando se dio la vuelta y puso sus pies en el cuello y le dio una patada en la cara mientras enfrente de aqualand aparecieron dos hombres del culto pero kid les dio una patada haciendo que salieran de ahí pero justo sobre ellos parecieron tres mas disparando en contra de kf

-señorita marciana, la radio esta interferida enlázanos-dijo el chico

-todos en línea-dijo la chica poniéndose la mano en la cabeza

-si-dijo superboy algo molesto

-ya lo sabes preciosa-dijo kf

-ya estaba impuesta-dijo Yesica

-bien tenemos que reagruparnos-dijo aqualand

-estoy ocupada ahora-dijo megan

Mientras con robín se encontraba afuera

-Batman debe de estar desesperado-dijo el líder del culto-si envía a su cachorro a enfrentarse a mi –

-¿Qué pasa koby? Te ves desconcertado-dijo robín

-esto es indigno de mi, shimmer encárgate de el-dijo el hombre a la mujer que tenia una lado suyo ella intento atacar ambos robin y ellas corrieron al ataque uno del otro ella intento darle con el puno pero se alcanzo a agachar frente a ella

-robin ahora-dijo aqualand ella intento atacarlo de nuevo pero el tiro una bomba de luz cuando la luz se disipo el ya no estaba

MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMAS:

Aqualand atacaba a los demás hombres uno de los hombre tomo a Yesica del brazo y la aavento contra aquerando el fue mas rápido y la tomo del brazo para jalarla y ella se recargo en el contenedor donde aqualand se encontraba escondido

-gracias-dijo la chica a lo que el solo asistió

-retirada estratégica, kid despeja el camino-dijo aqualand kf con su velocidad corrió y empujo a los hombres el culto tirándolos legos del camino de salida tras de el ivan aqualand corriendo junto con robin mientras Yesica y megan volaban y superboy seguía peleando con el mamut lo detuvo con ambas manos pero después lo tiro contra los demás hombres del culto ellas entraron por la puerta que llevaba a la entrada secreta que el tipo de la mascara los había dejado entrar anteriormente superboy la cerro para que nadie los siguiera pero para el mamut no era suficiente y la tiro entrando seguido por los hombre del culto ellos disparaban mientras que los chicos se alejaban corriendo

-siperboy, las vigas de apoyo-dijo aqualand el chico al entender empezó a pegarles con el puno tirando cada uno de ellos para derribarlos después de eso empezaron a caer escombros para que no los pudieran seguir el único que quedo fuera fue el mamut pero por el lado contrario a los chicos aqualand excedió una luz portable doblándola haciendo que se encendiera en un color rojo

-¿Cómo pudo ir tan mal en mi primera misión como líder?-dijo robín

-tu tienes experiencia, tal vez exactamente es lo que te ha dejado desprevenido-dijo aqualand-peleando al lado de Batman tenían sus roles definidos, ustedes dos no necesitan hablar pero este equipo es nuevo y un líder debe ser claro y explicito no puede desaparecer y esperar que los otros tomen parte de un plan desconocidos

-oh entonces se supone que tomar de la mano a todos-dijo el chico molesto-aaa-suspiro cansado-¿a quien engaño?, tu deberías ser el líder kaldur, eres el único que puede hacerlo-dijo robín

-¡por favor!-dijo wali-yo puedo correr en circulo….

-wali vamos-dijo robín-sabes que él es el indicado-dijo robín

-todos lo sabemos-dijo Yesica-aparte de ser el mayor eres el más maduro-dijo la chica-digan lo que digan wali justo hace un rato nos comportamos como niños-dijo la chica

-hola Megan-dijo la chica dándose con la palma de la mano en la cabeza-eso es obvio-

-podría haberlo dicho-dijo superboy

-muy bien-dijo kf

-entonces acepto la carga-dijo aqualand acercándose a robin-hasta que estés listo para quitarla de mis hombros-naciste para líder del equipo tal vez ahora no, pero pronto.-robin solo sonrió y asistió

-de acuerdo, nuestra primera prioridad es prevenir que el embarque salga de la isla-dijo aqualand

-que curioso yo pensaba lo mismo-dijo robín

MIENTRA FUERA DE LA CUEVA:

El helicóptero ya estaba cargado con el venenom y shimmer y el líder del culto kobra

-sabotaje ¿robin?-dijo Sportmaster-

-sin duda encuentra el problema. Soluciónalo.-dijo el líder del culto a shimmer

-¿maestro, debemos enviar grupos de búsqueda tras los intrusos?-dijo uno de los seguidores del culto

-no seas absurdo-dijo el líder-ellos vendrán a nosotros

DEVUELTA CON LOS CHICOS

-Sport máster es el proveedor comprador?-dijo robín-pero aun no entiendo, el no tiene lo necesario para adquirir la formula blockbuster o para conseguir que kobra haga su trabajo sucio

–y ninguno de ellos tiene la habilidad para unir blockbuster con venenom-dijo kf-eso requiere de ser mas nerd

- creo que la expresión correcta es"la punta del iceberg"-dijo aqualand que ya habían salido de la cueva encontrándose con el tipo que los llevo directo a la trrampa el enmascarado

-alto niños –dijo mostrando un gatillo-me siento explosivo

-nos traicionaste ¿Por qué?-dijo aqualand

-quiero mi fabrica de vuelta-dijo el hombre

-se los dije no podíamos confiar en él-dijo Yesica

-su amiguita tenía razón no debieron confiar en mí-dijo él se acerco hasta quedar frente a Yesica que no se movió siquiera

-¿Qué?-dijo la chica retándolo el levanto la mano y le dio una bofetada haciendo que cayera hacia atrás

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo kf-ayudando a Yesica a levantarse y mirar como su labio inferior sangraba

-idiota-dijo Yesica lo iba a atracar pero no lo hizo se quedo parada limpiándose la sangre de la baca-no vales la pena

-kid vas a necesitar ventaja-dijo aqualand mentalmente

-así que los forcé a una situación-dijo el tipo-donde intentarían derrotar a mis enemigos o morir en el intento-dijo el tipo-en el último caso sin duda la liga llegaría a vengar a sus compinches y el humo se disipara santa Prisca podría ser mía una vez más volar este túnel con ustedes dentro tendría en mismo efecto-dijo cuando iba a aplastar en gatillo quid corrió para quitárselo

-¿con que?-dijo quid-¿con este gatillo?-dijo burlándose

-aaaa-grito el hombre enojado-se iba a voltear para pelear de nuevo pero Megan lo izo levitar con su telequinesis

-Hm me gustaría golpearte pero estas muy arriba y mejor se lo dejo a Megan o no-dijo Yesica que voló y le dio con el puno en la cara-eso es por verme pegado pero esto no se compara con lo que sentirás a continuación-dijo la chica hablando en un tono de clara burla

-al fin bájalo-dijo superboy cuando Megan lo soltó superboy le dio con el puno haciendo que saliera volando

DE NUEVO CON LOS OTROS:

El helicóptero ya despegaba

-el helicóptero está en funcionamiento majestuoso-dijo uno de los de los del culto kobra sport máster ya se retiraba pero kid llego corriendo mientras se llevaba en su carrera a unos cuantos de los del culto mientras otros le disparaba pero llego y lo patio para seguir en el ataque

-toma el embarque-dijo el líder del culto mientras que sportmaster se retiraba los otros atacaban superboy brinco y cayo justo donde estaban otros cuantos seguidores

-¿vamos de nuevo?-le dijo al mamut enfrente de superboy se encontraban dos mas disparándole pero llego kid y de los llevo de paso cuando llego el mamut al ataque de superboy aqualand con una de sus armas izo que un chorro de agua se los llevara-lo lamento no es el plan-dijo el chico mientras que aqualand no soltaba la conecciion con el agua pero ya empezaba a costarle trabajo

-necesitas ayuda-dijo Yesica ayudándole a detenerla

-ya no gracias-dijo el chico mientras que superboy estaba pensando en atacar pero detrás de el apareció sport master disparándole con una pistola que dejaba grandes balas rojas haciendo que el se fuera hacia enfrente para alejarlo lo suficiente de la puerta Megan estaba arriba cuando lo iba a atacar el la miro y la tiro al piso para darle un pisotón y después la tomo del cuello para avanzar hacia atrás mientras seguía disparándole a superboy kid flas golpeo a otro de los que disparaba y robin le lanzaba una cadena contra shimmer haciendo que cayera el piso

-se que odias ensuciarte las manos-le dijo robin a líder del culto

-cierto-dijo quitándose la capa-pero habeces hasta un dios debe rebajarse para conquistar

-aqualand te dejo el va a necesitar ayuda-dijo mirando como shimer se soltaba-

-ve-dijo el-yo me las arreglare-dijo el

-ok-dijo la chica llendoce

Robin intento darle una patada pero le tomo el pie para arrogarlo hacia atrás

Cuando shimmer se solto intento atacar a robin pero Yesica llego puso ambas manos en los hombros de shimmer

-a donde vas –le dijo Yesica- le pego con el puno en la cara y la tiro al piso noqueada, y volviendo con robin el intento de nuevo patearle la cara pero lo tomo de nuevo del pie y le pego una patada en el costado para tirarlo el puso una mano en el piso para detenerse

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?, te vez desconcertado-dijo el tipo mientras con kid atacaba a los otros tipos que seguían disparando solo se llevo a dos de ellos pero uno de ellos seguía disparando pero regreso y se lo llevo mientras que aqualand seguía luchando contra el mamut después con su mano produjo electricidad y toco el agua haciendo que el mamut se electrocutara y callera desmayado al piso y volvió a dejar sus armas mientras que sport máster seguía atacando a superboy mientras que se llevaba a Megan

-gracias por el entrenamiento pero tengo que volar-dijo sport máster para después tirar a Megan contra superbo mientras que el helicóptero despejaba el viento era fuerte pero Yesica se puso frente a ellos estiro sus manos al frente e izo que el vito los rodeada para seguir después su curso natural cuando despego Megan saco el gatillo de la bomba para después presionarlo dentro del helicóptero ya se encontraba la bomba cuando Megan presiono el gatillo haciendo que el helicóptero explotara sport máster se lanzo del helicóptero en paracaídas mientras que el helicóptero caía sobre la fabrica mientras Bane los observaba atado a un árbol mientas que robín fue lanzado al piso por el líder del culto y le ponía el pie en el pecho

-estoy plagado de mosquitos-dijo el

-bien porque este mosquito esta intensamente interesado en hacerte sufrir-dijo robín mientras se quitaba el pie de el de su pecho y se ponía junto a los chicos preparados para atacar

-en otra ocasión entonces-dijo desapareciendo entre las oscuridad del bosque robín se acerco al lugar por donde se fue pero encontró la entrada de una cueva mientras la fábrica de incendiaba

-escogimos al tipo indicado para liderar-dijo robin-automaticamente haciéndote el tipo más indicado para explicarle este desastre a Batman-dijo el chico mirando la fabrica Yesica se iba a reír pero se puso una mano en la boca

-que conveniencia-dijo la chica-pero no estaría tan segura de que solo a él le llamaran la atención-dijo la chica a lo que los otros solo la miraron

MONTE JUSTICIA

4 DE AGOSTO 1:06 P.M

Todos los chicos estaban formados mientras Batman se paseaba frente a ellos

-una simple misión de reconocimiento observar y reportar-dijo Batman poniéndose frente a aqualand-cada uno recibirá una evaluación escrita, detallando sus muchos errores-dijo para después pararse junto a superboy-hasta entonces buen trabajo-dijo con una diminuta sonrisa haciendo que los chicos levantaran la cabeza sorprendidos-ningún plan de batalla sobrevive al primer contacto con el enemigo como te ajustas a los objetivos eso es lo que determina el éxito y como eliges a quien lidera determina el carácter-dijo yéndose

-BATMAN!-grito Yesica el hombre solo volteo y la miro serio-

-que pasa-dijo en un tono muy serio

-necesito decirle algo importante sobre un amigo-dijo la chica

-¿Qué tan importante?-dijo mirándola

-tan importante como cuando descubrieron mis poderes-le dijo la chica

-retírense-dijo Batman a los demás chicos que obedecieron sin más cuando estuvieron solos-¿Qué pasa?

-hace dos días fui a casa de mi amigo Jacobo y estaba un poco molesto conmigo él sabe sobre mis poderes ya que yo crecí con él, bueno volviendo al tema estaba tan enojado conmigo que me puso una mano en el hombro cuando se fue y de pronto me quede si energía agotada cuando le pregunte qué pasaba me dijo que hacía unos días se dio cuenta de que podía quitarle la energía a las personas y que podía volar, como estoy un poco preocupada de que alguien descubra sus poderes y los use o lo obligue a usarlo en mi contra, también sabe que soy fong gril-dijo la chica

-donde vive ese joven-dijo Batman

- en Central city-dijo la chica

-podrías llevarme-dijo el

-claro pero yo si puedo ir como civil ya que su mama también sabe quien soy pero si usted va eso no pondría en riesgo a su familia-dijo la chica

- no, no lo hará solo dime donde es yo me las arreglare para llegar ahí sin que nadie me vea-dijo el caballero de la noche-pero está ahí para cuando llegue

-claro-dijo la chica pero ahorita en este momento o en la noche-

-en la noche a si nadie me vera-dijo Batman

-ok esta es la dirección-dijo la chica entregándole un papel-estaré ahí después de las 7-dijo la chica dándose la vuelta yendo con los demás

MIENTRAS CON SPORTMASTER:

-todo lo que recupere es una ampolleta de kobra venenom-dijo el a sus superiores

-tal vez la droga solo se puede aplicar ingeniería inversa-dijo uno de los de la"LUZ"

CENTRAL CITY

4 DE AGOSTO 9:52 P.M

-ya llegue-dijo Yesica entrando a la casa de sus amigo-

-yesi llegaste-le dijo una mujer de cabello rojizo ojos color negro y piel blanca más alta que Yesica

-si-dijo la chica seria-supongo que Jacobo le dijo lo que me pidió-dijo la chica

-lo izo-dijo la mujer suspirando-estoy preocupa Yesica y si le pasa algo-dijo la mujer

-sabe quién soy yo-dijo la chica-y aquí sigo muy bien-dijo la chica

-está bien Yesica-dijo la mujer

-bueno puedo pasar a abrir la puerta de atrás-dijo la chica

-para que-dijo la mujer confundida

-mmm bueno como le dije hable con Batman y el vendrá y entrara por detrás para que nadie lo vea-dijo la chica

-ok pasa-dijo la mujer

-yesi-dijo Jacobo bajando las escaleras él era un chico de piel blanca ojos color azules y cabello negro más alto que Yesica-

-ahora vuelvo jake-dijo la chica para seguir caminando la chica camino un largo pasillo hasta que llego a la puerta trasera y asomo la cabeza-cuando voltio a su derecha de encontró con Batman haciendo que diera un salto hacia atrás poniéndose la mano sobre el pecho y otra en la boca para no gritar-

-pase-dijo la chica haciéndose un lado para que entrara para después seguirlo cuando llegaron a la cocina la mama de Jacobo solo lo mira

-buenas noches-dijo con su típica seriedad

-buenas noches-contestaron los dos

-fong gril el es el chico-dijo Batman

-si es el-dijo la chica

-bien fong gril me conto sobre tus poderes-dijo con seriedad dirigiéndose al chico-alguien más aparte de tu madre y ella lo saben-

-no solo ellas-dijo el chico serio

-entonces te unirás al equipo-dijo serio

-si-dijo el chico si bajar la voz mirando a Batman

-está bien acompáñanos-dijo el-fong gril llévalo a monte justicia lo veré haya –dijo para darse la vuelta y Salí por detrás

-está bien-dijo la chica cuando se hubo ido

-Yesica-dijo la mama del chico-cuídense-dijo

Después ambos chicos salieron

-a donde vamos-cuestiono el chico-

-al monte justia no oíste-dijo la chica

-si oí tonta pero donde es eso-dijo

-ya lo veras-dijo la chica entrando a callejón-sígueme una cosa como entraremos bueno como entraras tu-dijo la chica

-entra-dijo Batman llegando haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaran yo autorizare la entrada de el-dijo Batman después ambos entraron a un tubo "Z" que simulaba una cabina de teléfono-tu primero-dijo Batman

-ok-la chica abrió la puerta y se metió dentro-reconocida fong gril f-08-dijo el identificador

-quédate aquí-dijo Batman entra cinco minutos después de que mi haya ido-dijo Batman para después entrar

-Batman 02-dijo el reconocedor

Tal como le dijo cinco minutos después el chico entro

-reconocido Jacobo blaze H-02

Cuando entro apareció ya en el monte justicia donde estaban miss martian superboy y Yesica junto con Batman

-el es Jacobo blaze-el será un nuevo integrante del equipo-dijo Batman dándose la vuelta para irse

-mucho gusto-dijo el chico

-hola-dijo Megan-soy Megan y el es superboy-dijo señalando al mencionado

-hola-dijo el chico dándose la vuelta y yéndose

-no es muy sociable-dijo Yesica-bueno como dijo Batman él es Jacobo es mi amigo desde niños-

-y que poderes tienes-dijo Megan mirando al chico

-puedo quitarle la energía a las personas con solo pensarlo y puedo volar-dijo el chico

-pues bienvenido-dijo la chica dándose la vuelta

-ok yesi regresare a casa mañana vuelvo a primera hora-dijo el chico pero como salgo de aquí-dijo el chico

-pues como entraste-dijo la chica

-por aquí-dijo señalando los tubos

-sip-dijo la chica-te acompaño-

-no está bien-dijo entrando al tubo-hasta mañana-

-ok a primera hora aquí ok-dijo la chica él solo asistió para después retirarse

_**/0/0/**_

Bueno ahí en capi 3 de mi fic…..

Hasta pronto Yesica

No olviden dejar sus opiniones son importantes…..


End file.
